Wie der Vater so der Sohn
by Arielen
Summary: Nach Neals Rückkehr in den Big Apple macht sich auch Agent Kramer in Washington so seine Gedanken. Er hat auch allen Grund dazu, denn es ist nicht nur die Sorge um Peter die ihn vorantreibt, diesen mit solchem Argwohn zu verfolgen. Denn er hütet ein düsteres Geheimnis aus Neals Vergangenheit...


Titel: Wie der Vater so der Sohn ...

Serie ( ):White Collar, Staffel 4

Genre: Drama, Charakterstudie

Charaktere/Pairings: Agent Kramer, (Neil Caffrey, Peter Burke)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: „White Collar" gehört natürlich den Rechteinhabern. Ich habe mir die Figuren und den Hintergrund nur ausgeborgt

Inhalt:

Nach der Rückkehr von Neal Caffrey nach New York bekommt auch das Büro in Washington Nachricht. Agent Kramer behagt das ganz und gar nicht – aus gutem Grund...

Anmerkung:

Nach den Andeutungen in den ersten Folgen der vierten Staffel konnte ich nicht anders, als meine Ideen in Worte zu fassen. Dies ist auch meine erste White Collar-Story, bestehend aus reiner Spekulation. Ich weiß, dass sie durchaus das Potential hätte, als AU fortgesetzt zu werden –mal sehen, ob mir was dazu einfällt..

###################################################

Es war ruhig geworden im Bürogebäude des FBI in Washington. Der regen Betriebsamkeit des Tages hatte eine angespannte Stille Platz gemacht. Natürlich brannte in vielen Fenstern immer noch Licht, doch die Büros waren nicht mehr voll besetzt. So wenig wie das Verbrechen schlief, so ließ auch die Wachsamkeit der Agenten zu keiner Tages- und Nachtstunde nach.

In der „White Collar" Sektion lehnte sich Agent Kramer zurück und warf einen Blick durch die Glasscheibe seines Büros, von dem er einen guten Blick auf die Arbeitsplätze der ihm untergeordneten Männer und Frauen hatte und lächelte bitter. Denn einer der Schreibtische, die er besonders gut einsehen konnte, war leer geblieben. Dabei hatte er ihn für eine ganz bestimmte Person reserviert.

Dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. „Nun Peter, du magst jetzt triumphieren, aber bin noch nicht bereit, den Kampf aufzugeben. Neil wird eines Tages mir gehören, denn er gehört unter Kontrolle und nicht in Freiheit...", schwor er sich leise. „Du hast viel von mir gelernt, aber noch nicht genug."

Seine Hand legte sich wie von selbst auf eine Akte, die zugeschlagen auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Den Notizen über Neil Caffrey war ein weiterer Bericht hinzugefügt worden und es würde nicht das letzte sein. Er ließ sich auch weiterhin regelmäßig Bericht aus New York erstatten, um zu sehen, ob der den Trickbetrüger, Kunstdieb und Fälscher nicht doch noch zu richtig zu fassen bekam.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er weitaus mehr angestellt hatte, als man ihm hatte nachweisen können, auch wenn Caffrey zumindest in einem Bereich immer sauber geblieben war: Er hatte niemals einen Menschen umgebracht, nicht einmal in Notwehr.

Kramer schnaubte. „Zum Teufel mit Peter Burke und seinem Glauben an das Gute im Menschen! Im Fall von Caffrey ist das vergebliche Liebesmüh", zischte er. „Aber du musstest es ja auf die harte Tour lernen mein Junge."

Sein Schüler hatte nach den letzten Eskapaden nun endlich einmal die Quittung für sein eigenmächtiges Handeln bekommen und war aus der White Collar – Sektion in das Archiv versetzt worden, und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde er auch dort unten bleiben und verrotten, bis er Einsicht zeigte.

Und so wie er die verbissene Sturheit seines besten Schülers kannte... Burke trug seinen Spitznamen von der Akademie nicht zu Unrecht. Auch „Archäologen" sagte man ziemlichen Starrsinn nach, wenn sie von einer Sache überzeugt waren.

Ein böses Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des älteren Mannes. Er kannte den Leiter dieser Abteilung ebenfalls persönlich aus seiner Zeit in Quantico und wusste, wie überkorrekt dieser war und wie wenig der Agenten mochte, die die Regeln nach ihrem Gusto bogen...

Peter gehört jetzt zu ihnen. Er hatte die Grenze überschritten, die einem Agenten zustand, als er sich gegen die Anweisung des Büros gestellt hatte und auf eigene Faust auf die Insel gereist war, um Caffrey zu warnen und vor Collins zu beschützen. Zwar war ihnen nicht nur der junge Fälscher ins Netz gegangen, sondern auch McLeach, ein Mann, der für mehr als zwanzig Jahre zu den Top Vier der meistgesuchten Verbrecher gestanden hatte, aber das machte sein Fehlverhalten nicht besser.

Vielleicht begriff Peter so endlich, dass er auf einem Irrweg war, was seine Hoffnungen anging. Denn wenn Caffrey in der White Collar Abteilung auf sich allein gestellt war, konnte es leicht passieren, dass er in alte, nicht ganz legale Gewohnheiten zurück fiel oder sich vom einem besonders aussichtsreichen Coup verlocken ließ, doch wieder in seine eigene Tasche zu arbeiten. Und dann ...

„Das Verbrechen liegt dir im Blut, Neil. Du wirst damit nicht aufhören, wenn sich dir eine gute Gelegenheit bietet. Das hat man ja im Falle des Nazi-Schatzes gesehen...", sagte er wieder leise zu sich selbst und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Wie der Vater so ist der Sohn, das weiß ich besser als kein anderer." Kramer machte eine kurze Pause. Dann spie er förmlich einen Namen hervor: „James!"

Seine Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit zurück, als er selbst noch ein junger Agent gewesen und in St. Louis stationiert gewesen war. Vor vielen Jahren hatte er sich in der gleichen Situation befunden wie Peter Burke jetzt ...

Einer seiner besten Informanten – und Freunde – war ein schmutziger Cop gewesen – ein korrupter Beamter, der sich in der Halbwelt der Stadt genau so auskannte wie in seinem Polizeirevier und daher die beste Quelle gewesen war, die man sich denken konnte.

Aus diesem Grund hatte Kramer ihn auch nicht verhaftet, als er dem Mann auf die Schliche gekommen war, sondern ihn sogar lange Zeit gedeckt und seine schützende Hand über den Mann gehalten damit er nicht von anderen Agenten aufgedeckt werden konnte.

In dieser Zeit waren sie sich näher gekommen und sogar zu so etwas wie Freunden geworden. Es war sogar so weit gegangen, dass er der Trauzeuge von James gewesen war, als seine Freundin überraschend mit der Nachricht ankam, schwanger zu sein.

Dank des korrupten Cops hatte Kramer seine Karriere vorantreiben können. Immer wieder hatten sie kleinere Fälle dank der richtigen Tipps und Hinweise lösen können, Natürlich hatte James dabei auch seinen Anteil an der Beute gekommen.

Doch als sie an einer besonders großen Sache dran gewesen waren, hatte James plötzlich Muffensausen bekommen und sich geschworen, nach diesem komplexen Fall, der mit Sicherheit mehrere hohe Regierungsbeamte des Bundesstaates gestürzt hätte, seine halbseidenen Aktivitäten an den Nagel zu hängen und nur noch für seine Familie, vor allem seinen Jungen da zu sein.

Da er bisher noch keine blutigen Hände hatte – kein Kapitalverbrechen begangen - war sich Kramer sicher gewesen, ihn seiner Familie zuliebe vor dem Gefängnis bewahren zu können und hatte ihn in diesem Vorhaben unterstützt.

Doch dann war alles anders gekommen. Ellen, seine Partnerin bei der Polizei, hatte James an der Seite eines erschossenen Polizisten gefunden und verhaftet. Alle Indizien wiesen darauf hin, dass er den Mord begangen hatte. Nach langem Schweigen und zum Unverständnis seiner Familie und Freunde hatte er die Tat schließlich eingestanden und war rechtskräftig verurteilt worden. Seine Familie und seine Partnerin hatte man ins Zeugenschutzprojekt gesteckt. Erst durch Zufall war Agent Kramer vor einigen Jahren dahinter gekommen, warum Neil Caffrey auf den Bildern immer so vertraut auf ihn gewirkt hatte...

„Er hat die Augen seines Vaters. Den gleichen offenen und charmanten Blick. Aber leider auch seinen verdorbenen Charakter", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich durchlief ihn ein Zittern. „Es hatte ja einmal so kommen müssen. Der Junge ist vom gleichen Blut wie sein Vater und er wird den selben Weg gehen, da bin ich mir sicher ..."

Dann wischte er sich fahrig kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und sagte, als wolle er sich selbst damit beruhigen: ‚Außerdem war es bei seinen vielen Vergehen nur richtig, dass man James endlich aus dem Verkehr gezogen hat. Es wäre so oder so passiert."

Doch diese Worte klangen falsch und leer, das spürte Kramer nur zu genau, denn er allein kannte die Wahrheit. Sie war jedoch seit über fünfundzwanzig Jahren tief in seinem Herzen eingeschlossen ...

Sein Mund wurde trocken. Nicht James hatte den Polizisten erschossen, sondern er, weil er im falschen Moment die Nerven verloren hatte. Wäre das heraus gekommen, wäre seine glänzende Karriere am Ende gewesen. Dieser Meinung war auch sein Vorgesetzter gewesen, der die Mission über das Leben eines ohnehin straffällig gewordenen Mannes gestellt hatte.

Sicher, sie hatten kurz darauf den Ring aus organisiertem Verbrechen und korrupten Politikern zerschlagen können, aber um welchen Preis.

Kramer schluckte. Vor mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahren hatte er seinen Freund verraten, und nicht umgekehrt! Er hatte James ans Messer geliefert und zum Bauernopfer gemacht, nur um seine eigene Haut zu retten und das Gesicht des Büros zu wahren.

Nur deshalb verfolgte er jetzt auch den Sohn mit dieser Schärfe – es steckte mehr dahinter, als der Wunsch einen begabten Betrüger für immer aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen oder seine Genialität zu benutzen...

Wenn er nicht wollte, dass sich sein Leben in einen ein Scherbenhaufen verwandeln würde, dann musste er umgehend dafür sorgen, dass das Geheimnis auch gewahrt blieb, koste es was es wollte.

Deshalb war es unumgänglich New York im Auge und die Kontrolle über Burke und Caffrey zu behalten. Denn so wie er den „Archäologen" kannte, konnte der gut auf die Idee kommen, in der Vergangenheit zu graben und Dinge ans Licht zu bringen, die besser im Verborgenen blieben ...

Denn irgendwie beschlich ihn das ungute Gefühl, dass im „Big Apple" bereits ein Stein ins Rollen gekommen war, den er schnellstmöglich aufhalten musste ...


End file.
